Dragon's Claim
by randigirl
Summary: After Lucy defeated Arcadios, she was left with the mark of a Dragon Master. Now, she has to protect herself from those who seek her power. But she is not alone, and she is not the only one left with a mark. Spoilers up to GMG. Sequel to To Claim a Dragon. LucyXNatsu, LucyXRogue, LucyXSting But NOT Lucy Harem. Its her choice... or is it? M for Language; Adult situations later.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is my new story. To those who are following from To Claim a Dragon, thanks! To everyone else, thank you too, but you should read TCaD first, or this won't make a lot of sense. TCaD was my take on the Eclipse Plan and Dragon's Claim follows those characters and their interactions. This story will be a little different. Slower, more of a romance adventure than straight action adventure. I hope you all enjoy, and stay for the ride, for it will be a long one! As always, thanks to the wonderful luffy fan for being my beautiful beta reader.**

_**Just a reminder; Fairy Tail is not mine. The plot, for the most part is. And Alduin. He's all mine.**_

Three days.

It had been three days since Arcadios had kidnapped Lucy and set the royal army upon the mages of Fiore. Three days since Lucy had summoned Alduin. Three days since she was saved by and in return saved the dragon slayers of both Fairy Tail and Sabertooth. Three days since she had passed the judgment of the celestial realm onto Arcadios, stripping him of his magic, his power and his dignity. The magic council was still interrogating soldiers, court advisers, and royal mages to find out who were under the influence of the madman's magic and who were acting in their own best interest to gain power. It was an arduous task made no easier by the urgent need of those individuals to help repair the damage done in the attack and help the civilians injured recover.

So of course Fairy tail was throwing a raucous party.

In all fairness, there were plenty of reasons to celebrate. Since the last stage of the Grand Magic Games had been interrupted, it was determined that all the remaining guilds would split the prize money and work together to help with the damages caused by the attack. Five million jewels would go a long way in paying off Fairy Tail's debts and the guild was no stranger to rebuilding efforts. Having a ten ton dragon helping with the heavy lifting didn't hurt. By the third day, everything was almost complete and the fairies would be making their way home to Magnolia the next afternoon. But tonight, there was a party that no one would soon forget.

Music, laughter, and shouting could be clearly heard outside of the enormous hall where the Fairy Tail members had gathered for their send off. Three figures stood off to the side of the building, one completely dwarfing the other two.

"So Loke, you promise to be nice to Alduin and show him around?" Lucy looked up at her Lion spirit and gave him her best pout. "I want all my spirits to get along and I think Alduin has been alone for way too long." The blonde mage was nervously petting her dragon. There had been some animosity between Alduin and the other spirits, but that had been ages ago.

Loke slid his arm around Lucy's waist and took her hand. "Whatever my beautiful master desires. We spirits have grown fond of our arrangement and there truly aren't any hard feelings. I am glad to see Alduin after such a long time and I'm sure the others will feel the same way."

Lucy twisted out of Loke's grasp only to turn and wrap her arms around his shoulders. A tear slid down her cheek. "Thanks. That means a lot. "

Loke was startled by the sudden hug, but not by Lucy's sincerity. "Maybe you can repay me with a date after you're settled back home?" The mood had been entirely too serious for the silly lion.

Lucy stepped back and sniffled as she smiled. "Maybe." She reached up and rubbed the gleaming scales down Alduin's front. He obliged her and ducked his massive head so that they were at eye level. She moved her hand to scratch behind his eye ridge and the beast purred at her ministrations. "You're just a big ole pussy cat, aren't ya?"

"I just enjoy your touch, little one."

Lucy was still getting used to actually hearing Alduin's booming voice. His language skills were remarkable considering he just learned three days ago. But then, he did know everything that Lucy knew due to their mind link. She was glad that she didn't have to teach him from scratch. Lucy briefly imagined teaching a giant dragon his ABC's. She shook her head and could hear Alduin's rumble-chuckle. Apparently the thought amused him as well.

"I hope you have fun with the other spirits. If they don't treat you well, you can come back. I mean if Loke can open his own gate, surely you can too. Do you think we should try it out? What if you can't make it back? What if I'm not strong enough to open your gate again? Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. "

Alduin blinked slowly and nudged his master's chin. "You are stronger than you think Lucy. Arcadios merely augmented your natural powers and sped up your magical development. You will be able to call me whenever you wish. Please do not worry. I will also be able to crossover under my own magic. I do not know if I will still be connected to your mind while I am gone, but I will always be with you. I will miss you though."

Lucy put her arms around as much of his neck as she could. "I'll miss you too. Now, go have fun."

_You do the same, little one._ Alduin's spoke directly to her mind. His midnight body shimmered into the night as the last word echoed in Lucy's head. She looked to Loke and gave him a watery smile.

"Get in there and party. I'll take good care of him." Lucy nodded. "Call if you need me, _for anything_."

"Loke you pervert!" Lucy was about to smack her lecherous lion, but he shimmered back to the spirit world with a wink. Lucy grumbled about good for nothing tom cats but her mood was considerably lifted as she entered the hall.

Light, warmth, and the unmistakable smell of alcohol welcomed Lucy into the crowded hall. All around her, people called out greetings and compliments. Lucy didn't dare blush, it would just egg some of them on. She was dressed to impress, after all, in a black mini-dress with a sweetheart neckline and silver pinstripes. There was a sheer black ruffle around the hem at mid thigh and she had matching ruffled bands around her upper arms. Her hair was done in a simple twist and a silver clip. Her black patent shoes gave her an extra three inches in height and the silver heels flashed in the light as she walked. She waved when Max whistled and smiled at Macao as he blew her a kiss. Elfman shouted something about her being womanly and Evergreen smirked and pulled him away. Freed grinned at her and hit his partner in the head when Bixlow drooled. Lucy giggled at that and was startled to see Laxus give her an acknowledging nod. She returned the nod solemnly and hurried over to the table where her team was enthusiastically waving her over.

"Took you long enough to get here Lucy. What kept you?" Lucy wasn't sure, but it almost sounded like Natsu was pouting.

"Well hello to you too," she was determined not to get angry this early in the evening. Natsu had made an effort to dress up in beige pants and a dark red dress shirt, so she would spot him a few social mulligans. "I was just seeing Alduin and Loke off. I wish he could have come, Alduin enjoys seeing everyone."

"There will be time for that when we get back to Magnolia. Tonight we celebrate!" Gray walked up with two drinks and handed one over to Lucy. He was in dark pants and a white shirt that was only half unbuttoned. The looked suited him, in a cool, confident way. "To good friends, and to better friends who really clean up!"

Everyone clinked their glasses and Lucy almost snorted her fruity drink when Gray waggled his eyebrows at her. He must have had a few drinks already. Still, she enjoyed the attention and decided to play along. "Why Gray, I didn't think you noticed?" She twirled around and winked at the ice mage.

Natsu interrupted the flirting pair by waving his hands in Lucy's face. "Hey, hey! I like your... dress thingy too! Yeah! It shows off your dragon mark. Makes you look super tough and scary."

Everyone within hearing distance visibly sweatdropped and Lucy ground her teeth and there was a distinct tic in her eyebrow. Before she could berate her teammate, a blue blur slammed into her side and clamped its arms around her waist.

"Lucy, you look beautiful! Natsu thinks so too, he is just too dense to say it." Lucy looked down to see Wendy release her hold, but not move away. She was adorable in a ruffled tea dress with dainty straps and a huge bow on her hip. The gown was a few shades lighter than her hair and complimented her perfectly.

"You look lovely as well." Lucy gushed. "And so grown up!"

"Well she should," another rough voice said from behind. "Brat and the bookworm spent all afternoon dragging me around."

Levy side-hugged Lucy. "You didn't mind our company one bit. It was the least you could do since we are your dates." Everyone laughed, but Gajeel looked nonplussed as he put his arm around Levy.

"Not my fault we look so good together." And they did. Levy wore a floor length, strapless gold toned gown and Gajeel looked like her dark prince in black slacks and a navy shirt. He reached his fingers over Levy's shoulder and flicked Lucy in the arm. "Bunny, you didn't do so bad yourself. Are you gonna have your boys fight over who gets to take you home?"

Lucy's jaw nearly hit the floor and she stood there gaping between the Iron Dragon Slayer and "her boys."

"Like I would lose to that flame head."

"Hey! Bring it on you icy prick. Not that I could lose, but why would we fight over Lucy? Is it who gets to sleep in her bed? I will never share Lucy's super ultra comfy bed with anybody else!" Natsu yelled his conviction to the guild.

"YOU IDIOT!" Lucy was beyond mortified. She wasn't sure at whom though. Natsu and Gajeel were both on her hit list at the moment.

She was contemplating her revenge when Levy grabbed her hand and pulled her and Wendy a few tables away. Natsu threw a punch at Gray, who ducked, and hit Gajeel. The big man was determined to take out both mages with a swing from his iron arm. He over-extended, however and knocked over the drinks at the next table. Elfman simply couldn't let that slide and jumped on the table to see who spilled beer on his date. Like drunken dominoes everyone in the hall started throwing fists, magic, and glasses at each other. All in good fun, but Lucy hadn't been there thirty minutes when the guild-wide brawl broke out. She sighed in spite of herself and took another sip of her drink. She may as well enjoy the fireworks.

Suddenly, there were three loud knocks on the wooden hall doors that resounded throughout the room. The sound was loud enough to halt the fighting, some even in mid strike. Everyone separated and stared at the entrance,

Makarov's voice rang out from the front of the pack. "This is a private party. Go away." The massive wooden doors flew open just inches from the diminutive master's face. "Especially you," he said through clenched teeth when he saw who it was.

In filed several squadrons of royal guards and the custody enforcement unit. At the forefront stood a cocky man in glasses and a white cape.

"Lucy Heartphilia. We know you're here."

"What do you want with Lucy, Lahar?" Natsu snarled at the man. He had had nothing but bad experiences where the other man was concerned.

"We're here under the joint authority of the Magic Council and the Kingdom of Fiore to take her into custody. Lucy Heartphilia is hereby under arrest!"

_**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**_

**So...What did you think?!**

**Also, Lucy's Dragon Mark is the Avatar for this story.**

**See you real soon (hopefully)!**

_**-Miss Randi**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A HUGE thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, messaged, favorited, and followed! It's exciting to see that people like a project that I am working hard to put out. Thank you again to luffy fan for beta-ing this chapter, I know it was rough!**

_**Enjoy!**_

"_We're here under the joint authority of the Magic Council and the Kingdom of Fiore to take her into custody. Lucy Heartphilia is hereby under arrest!"_

Lucy covered her gasp with her hands. The gesture was unnecessary, however, as outraged guild members protested on her behalf. At the same time, those closest to her surreptitiously formed a protective semi circle around her. Wendy's arms went back around her waist and Levy held her hand. They gave each other a grave nod and looked forward.

Out of all the guild members, Freed stepped into Lahar's personal space to confront the Captain. He motioned for quiet and after the last voices died out, he took a step back and began to speak. "I know of no such incident where one has been taken into custody without being told of their crime. What trespass has Miss Heartphilia _allegedly_ committed?"

Lahar smirked and pushed his glasses further up his nose. "She is quite simply an indeterminable threat. Until we ascertain the danger she poses to herself and those around her, she must be kept secure at all times."

Another shouting match broke out as Lucy harshly sat down. How could she be a threat to anyone, let alone her friends? She would never hurt anyone, she thought. Not unless they were trying to hurt her. People might start coming after her now that she had Alduin and all thirteen golden keys, but everyone in Fairy Tail was strong. They could look after themselves and help protect her. She felt her confidence waiver briefly. Should they have to protect her all the time too? She cringed at the thought of being a burden to her teammates. After all this time, after everything they had been through, she was still holding everyone back. How could she live with herself if the people closest to her kept sacrificing themselves for her sake?

The Stellar mage was too lost in her thoughts to hear the distant shouts from another person approaching the hall. She finally looked up when she realized everyone had gone silent and saw a familiar scarred man. He was bent over trying to catch his breath with one hand on Lahar's should. The Captain looked less than pleased at the interruption.

The newcomer straightened up and put a strained smile on his face. "I know most of you don't like me very much, and I don't blame you. I tried to destroy your guild for a promotion, and tampered with your memories to do it." There were several loud curses and threatening gestures, but he continued on. "Please allow me to start to make amends. It is true that the government demands Lucy Heartphilia be put in protective custody. However, if proper measures were taken, and she agreed to have personal guards stationed with her at all hours of the day and night, she would be allowed to resume her life and duties as a mage of Fairy Tail. I'm sure Lahar was just about to tell you that."

Freed quirked an elegant eyebrow at the glassed man. "Lahar, is what Mest, excuse me, Doranbolt, said true?"

"Yes, yes. As long as the young lady agrees to round the clock body guards, she can return to the guild." To say Lahar looked put out would have been an understatement. He had truly been looking forward to an excuse to arrest all the misfits, but he still had a few cards up his sleeve.

Across the hall,Lucy let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding. She stood and was about to join Freed in discussing the terms of her protection when two large hands on her shoulders stopped her. Laxus was towering behind her. He gave her a sincere smile and lightly rubbed her shoulders before he stepped forward.

"So then it's settled. Everyone here thinks of Lucy like family and anyone with the Fairy Tail guild mark would give their life to defend her. Although, I don't see why you people think it's necessary to have her guarded. She is one of the strongest mages in all of Fiore. Even so, if she ever needed help, we would all be there for her. So let me be the first one to volunteer to be her body guard."

Lucy was absolutely gobsmacked. First Laxus' compliment, and then his volunteering to be her body guard? It was all too much. He would be around her 24/7, for however long the council decided she needed protection. She was far from scared of the lightening mage, considering he had previously tried to destroy the guild But she didn't know him _that_ well. Could she handle the lightning mage's constant presence indefinitely? Still, it was better than going to jail, or whatever kind of "protective custody" the magic council had planned for her. She could tolerate Laxus. He was much more mellow since he came back to the guild and was certainly easy on the eyes. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing. And he could trade off with her friends and her teammates. It wouldn't be all that different from a mission. Yes, Lucy thought, this was definitely doable.

"No."

Lahar's one word brought Lucy's grand designs crashing down.

"Then I'll do it," Natsu stamped his foot.

"Count me in too. Anyone who tries to get to Lucy has to go through me first." Gray stood shoulder to shoulder with Natsu.

Gajeel stepped up next to them. "I welcome the challenge,"

Elfman was already standing, so he crossed his arms over his chest. "It's my duty as a man to protect my friends."

All throughout the hall, there were choruses of the same sentiment. Lucy's friends all pledged to protect her. Some of them she barely knew! Levy and Wendy hugged her and she would have cried if not for Lahar's next words.

"As noble a sentiment as it is, none of you are suitable to provide the assistance the magic council requires. In case Miss Heartphilia were to acquiesce to our request, there have been pre-appointed mages capable of handling this delicate situation to the council's satisfaction."

Natsu snorted. "Yeah, what crusty old lame-ass are they gonna send over? Or is it some mage that the council turned into their personal lap-dog? Whoever it is, they don't stand a chance against me. I'll fight them and then we can see who gets to stay by Lucy's side."

Lucy was actually impressed with Natsu. Sure his bravado was bound to backfire, but the thought behind his words was unmistakable. Maybe they could find a way out of this after all.

There was a strong gust of wind and the all the lights flickered. Next to the open hall doors, a shadowy blob began to emerge and take shape from the wall. Lucy held tightly to her friends and could see everyone prepare to fight the unknown threat. The darkness solidified. Two figures stepped out from the shadowed cocoon.

"I've been looking for a reason for a rematch Salamander." The blonde cracked his knuckles.

"I'm afraid we are here under orders." The brunette locked eyes with Lucy and she felt a chill run down her spine.

Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney. Wonderful. Fate was swift today, coming to bite Natsu right in the ass.

_~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~_

**SO! That was fun. Sorry it's a little short, but this was a great place to end the chapter. In case anyone was wondering, I don't have a word count or other quota I try to meet for chapter length. I have a general idea of what I want to get accomplished in a set amount of time and there you have it.**

**Stay tuned to these Ans because I might need a favor coming up, we shall see ;)**

**Please let me know what you think of this chapter and how the story is shaping up.**

**-_Miss Randi_**


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello again! Thank you everyone for the wonderful reception this story is receiving! Every time I see that my work is read, followed, favorited, or reviewed, it totally makes my day. Luffy fan has done another great edit job for this chapter. I hope you enjoy!_

"I believe you all know Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney," Lahar tried to hold back the smugness he felt at irritating the whole of Fairy Tail. "The joint council has hand-picked them and decided that these two will be sufficient to meet the rigorous demands of protecting the interests of the council. And Miss Heartphilia as well, of course. This is an officially sanctioned S class mission that the two have agreed to undertake."

Immediate protests were made from Natsu, Gajeel, Laxus and the others. Freed tried get everyone's attention again. "How can the council show such favoritism? That kind of discrimination is against the charter of the new council. 'No one guild shall be offered any mission without due consideration from all legal guilds within the same jurisdiction.' Or have the rules changed so suddenly?" Bixlow patted his partner on the back and Levy fervently shook her head in agreement. Lucy wasn't as familiar with the laws of the council, but favoring one guild above the others for official missions would lead to distrust and conflict. She could see why the law made sense.

"If all of you idiots would just shut the hell up and take a good look, you would know why we were chosen." Sting ran his left hand through his hair and when he put his arm down, there was a collective gasp. He was wearing his usual pants and suspenders with the furred vest and tight sleeveless muscle shirt underneath. However his clothes were not the cause of alarm. There was no Sabertooth guild mark on his shoulder.

"We cease to have any guild affiliations." Rogue silently pulled back his cloak that was covering a similar sleeveless muscle shirt and revealed his bare shoulder as well. "So you don't need to worry about the council playing favorites. And we are more than qualified to keep any harm from coming to Miss Heartphilia."

Lucy blushed at the way Rogue said her name. She was shocked that the two were no longer a part of Sabertooth, but part of her was glad that they no longer members of a rival guild. "But... Why did you leave?"

Everyone parted so there was a clear path between Lucy and the other two dragon slayers. Rogue readjusted his clothes and his partner crossed his arms defensively. Sting was the first to speak. "We had our reasons for joining Sabertooth. We had our reasons for leaving. You don't need to know any of them."

Natsu walked up to the blonde and poked him in the chest. "You guys just got kicked out! That's it, isn't it?"

A giant fist bopped Natsu on the head as Master Makarov admonished him. "Natsu that's enough!"

His arm shrank back to normal size and the master sighed. It seemed two more dragon slayers had somehow found their way to his company. He would need to find out if they had truly abandoned their former guild and what their intentions were now that they were on their own. He was no stranger to hidden spies, as he had had one of his own in Gajeel. Rogue and Sting could be working to find out Fair Tail's secrets for Sabertooth. Makarov didn't honestly think that the council would offer this kind of mission to a single guild, for fear of losing credibility with the rest of the guilds. But he couldn't completely rule out a deeply covert sabotage mission on behalf of Sabertooth. He also wouldn't put it past the council to try and send the dragon slayers in to spy on their behalf. They had done it before with disastrous results. He would talk to them privately at the first opportunity. The old man pinched the bridge of his nose to try and stave off the oncoming migraine. He couldn't help but wonder what he had done to deserve this kind of punishment.

Lucy, on the other hand, was muddling through her own feelings about the situation. She was concerned for Rogue and Sting. She remembered what it was like before Natsu found her and brought her into Fairy Tail. She couldn't imagine life without her adopted family. Now, those two were out on their own. What could have made them want to leave? Were they really kicked out? Then her brain kicked into a different gear. _Rogue and Sting are going to be my bodyguards._ _Rogue and Sting are going to be my __**personal**__ bodyguards around the clock, 24/7._

"Where are they going to stay?" Lucy almost screeched. She was trying desperately not to blush. "They can't **live** with me!"

Natsu perked back up at Lucy's statement and the situation sank in for him as well. "Yeah! Lucy only lets her teammates sleep with her! You guys don't count. And I'm the only one that gets to sleep in her bed!" The fire mage then indignantly stuck his tongue out.

Lucy was infuriated, but her anger quickly abated. At least a half a dozen different attacks simultaneously hit Natsu. Levy and Freed silenced him and locked him in a rune prison. A metal pole and a large hand bashed him from each side as he turned into an electrified popsicle and bounced around his script confines by several gales of wind. At least he couldn't say anything to embarrass her anymore, even if everyone had gone a little overboard.

Lahar looked at the chaos, trying to regain his composure and some semblance of authority. "All living and travel arrangements have been accounted for. There will be directions delivered once you have reached Magnolia. Personal accommodation adjustments can be made but are subject to the discretion of the two dragon slayers. The guards are never to be out of contact or our agreement is invalid and we will retain Miss Heartphilia to our custody. Advance notice will be given if the council agrees upon alternative safety measures."

"But I can still go on missions? I can still be a part of Fairy Tail?" The Celestial mage was on the verge of collapse. She had run the entire emotional gamut in the past hour. Was it really only an hour ago she had sent Alduin and Loke off to the Spirit World? Maybe she should call them back and get their opinion. _No,_ she thought. She needed to start doing things on her own. Prove to the council, Rogue, and Sting that she could take care of herself. More importantly, she wanted to prove to herself that she was worthy of her guild mark.

"Yes." Doranbolt chimed in. He checked a paper that he pulled from his pocket. "Although a portion of your mission fees will go towards food and lodging for your caretakers. They are only authorized to guard you, not to participate in any mission you chose to undertake. Therefore any expenses incurred during the mission will be paid by you. Misters Eucliffe and Cheney's per diem only applies while they are in Magnolia. If you have any questions, please contact me with this lacryma." He approached Lucy and handed her a pouch containing a heavy, round object. "And you will need to check in with this every time you accept a mission, so I can report your whereabouts to the council."

Lucy took the pouch and inhaled deeply. "Thank you." She threw her arms quickly around the taller man in a fierce hug. She guessed that he had pulled a few strings and cut through massive amounts of red tape in order for her to remain an active part of her guild and out of confinement. It might be a pain, but it was better than the alternative. She stepped back just as quickly, so it wouldn't seem inappropriate. The man still blushed as Lucy smiled up at him.

Lahar cleared his throat. "Yes, well, you know the provisos, you have a way to contact us, I believe it is time we take our leave." The squadron of soldiers marched out and Doranbolt turned to leave. To his surprise, a few fairies waved him farewell. He was especially glad to see Wendy smiling and waving. Lahar rolled his eyes and grabbed the other man by the shoulder to drag him out. Really, how did the scarred man expect to advance when he insisted on making friends and taking the easy way out of situations. He was mildly frustrated that he hadn't gotten the chance to arrest anyone, but there would be other opportunities. There was no way that there wouldn't be clashes between Lucy's new bodyguards and her guild mates. He would just bide his time. That reminded him. "Oh yes!" Lahar called out as he turned around just outside the threshold. "If the council does decide you are a threat, at any point in time, you and any of those who harbor you, will be eliminated. With extreme..."

No one heard the end of his sentence. The large wooden doors slammed shut in his face with a massive gust of wind. A red faced Wendy stood with her chest heaving and fists clenched. "He'd have to go through me first."

A cackle of laughter broke from the most unexpected place. Sting sauntered over to a still angry Wendy and knelt in front of her. "Hey, I like your spunk, kid. Maybe this job won't be so bad."

Rogue locked eyes with Lucy for the second time that night and walked toward her. The smile he gave her was reminiscent of his name and made her go slightly weak in the knees. The dark Dragon Slayer leaned in to whisper in her ear and left the blonde clutching her hands to her chest.

"I hope to enjoy all _aspects_ of this operation."

_**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**_

**Just a quick note; I had planned on Rogue and Sting appearing to be unaffiliated with Sabertooth from the beginning. Whether they truly left or not is up for you to decide. The fact that recent chapters (300-302) involve some **_**turmoil**_** within Sabertooth is kind of a nice bonus, but I don't want anyone to think that I am changing my story to follow the manga now.**

**With that out of the way, what does everyone think? For some reason I really enjoy writing Lahar. He comes so easily! **

**-**_**Miss Randi**_


	4. The Way Home

**Thanks to everyone who has favorited and followed and most of all reviewed! You guys kept this story going! And to _luffy fan_ who cleaned it up. You guys are great! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Rogue and Sting quietly settled themselves in the corner farthest away from anyone else. After a few tense moments, Cana groaned about not letting good alcohol go to waste and that was apparently the signal for the partying to recommence. Music started playing, people started chatting, and within the hour the boisterous atmosphere was almost at the same level it had been before they were interrupted. Almost, since Natsu was still mostly frozen, probably unconscious, and locked up in Freed's runes. A stray spark of electricity sparked off his hair when he snored.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine," Laxus was trying to comfort Lucy. She was feeling pretty guilty about the whole thing. "It takes more than that to hurt Natsu. He'll be loud mouthing around by the morning. Unless you're going to miss your bed partner?" Laxus guffawed as he ducked a pretty good punch from a red faced Lucy.

"Get bent you overgrown lightning rod."

Lucy knew he was just trying to get her out of her bad mood, but he had it all wrong. She did feel a bit bad about Natsu, but he had most of it coming. No, her thoughts turned inward and how she had gotten into her current situation. She was surrounded by all of her friends, but she felt completely isolated. There were things going on much bigger than she could comprehend. The council, the King, and Sabertooth were just the players she knew of. She had no idea where Rogue and Sting's loyalties truly lay. She knew she needed to find a way to prove to both the council and anyone who would want to try and use her that she could take care of herself.

She was lost in her thoughts when she felt a squeeze of her hand. Wendy had never let her go, even after the army regiment had left. She smiled as reassuringly as she could at the younger girl. She didn't want to worry her friends more than they already were.

Gajeel could tell the young mage was barely holding herself together. He felt an annoying need to try and cheer her up. "Blondie, stop with the frowning, it might give you wrinkles. Worry about tomorrow, tomorrow. There's nothing you can do about it tonight. Besides, we're all in this together. Flame-brain would say the same thing."

"You're right." Lucy flicked his smug face as she stood up. "I think maybe some sleep will help. I have a feeling things aren't going to go smoothly when we get back to Magnolia and Natsu wakes up. Thanks for everything tonight you guys. I don't know what I would do without you."

Lucy stood to leave for her room upstairs when someone grabbed her arm. She looked up and was surprised to see Laxus staring intently at her chest. Her immediate instinct was to pull away and yell at him when she realized he was completely transfixed by her dragon mark. The lightning mage moved his hand from her arm to hover over her breast. She cleared her throat to try and draw his attention.

"I... I'm... I didn't mean to stare, but I thought I felt something from your mark." Laxus was actually blushing, which was hilarious and cute at the same time. He reached his hand up to scratch the back of his neck in a familiar gesture. "I apologize for staring. I wanted to know if you were okay. Sleeping. In your room. By yourself." Lucy looked at him like he had developed a mental defect and Laxus knew he wasn't getting his point across. "Are you okay by yourself tonight? Anyone would be shaken from almost being arrested and taken prisoner by the Royal Army and I don't trust those other two guys as far as Wendy could throw them. I just wanted to let you know that I'll be a few doors down if you need anything."

"Aww Laxus! I didn't know you cared." Lucy winked up at the taller man to take some of the sting out of her barb. She patted him on the shoulder. "Thanks for looking out for me. I really do appreciate it but I don't think I'll be alone for long. Wendy will probably sleep in my room too." Lucy had to suppress a shiver as she laughed and Laxus waved as he walked away. All the blonde wanted to do was get in her room and lock the door. During the conversation with Laxus, it had felt like someone was watching her and it was making her uneasy. She had looked around the room to see if she could spot her stalker but didn't have any luck. Instead, she motioned for Wendy to follow. She wanted the young girl with her before she bolted the door shut.

* * *

_Damn_ Rogue thought. _That was close._ Lucy had almost caught him spying on her. Well she was observant enough to know someone was watching, that was a good thing. He had the same feeling currently, although there were probably dozens of people observing the two outsiders. They were trying to lay low at least until the morning, ideally until they reached Magnolia. Rogue could tell it was bothering Sting as he was drowning himself in his drink. He would give his partner one night to try and forget the difficult trials that lay ahead but tomorrow they would both have to be on high alert. They needed to protect themselves almost as much as Lucy.

"You look like you are doing some heavy thinking."

Rogue jumped at the voice. He couldn't believe anyone could catch him off his guard, but when he looked down at the diminutive guild master, he forgave himself a little.

"Just sorting things out in my head. Nothing more, nothing less."

The old man stroked his goatee and looked deep into Rogue's eye. The dragon slayer knew he had little chance of keeping secrets from the perceptive mage. "Once you get settled in town, I would like to have a private word with you two." He glanced over at Sting's hunched shoulders and sighed. "Please be discrete, I believe it would be beneficial for all of us. My office is on the third floor of the guild. See you soon." Rogue slightly inclined his head as Makarov gave him a wide smile, turned on his heel, and left as silently as he had arrived.

The shadow mage pinched the bridge of his nose. "Great."

* * *

The next morning saw everyone loading onto the train. Natsu had thawed out and once he was released from his prison refused to leave Lucy's side. He was one of at least five of her over protective friends. Wendy was still attached to her hip, Levy chatted nonchalantly, Gajeel sat silently with his arm around the bluenette, Laxus was a few rows down and nodded when he saw her, and Gray helped her with her luggage. Once again, Rogue and Sting had situated themselves in the very back corner row, as far from everyone as they could be, but still within earshot.

As soon as the train started to move, Gajeel and Natsu were out for the count. Levy gently held the Iron monger's head while Gray was about to sucker punch Natsu into oblivion. Lucy thought this might be a perfect opportunity to get in a quiet word with Rogue and Sting. She glanced at Wendy who was swinging her feet on the bench next to her.

"Why aren't you sick on the train?

Wendy thought about it and looked a little perplexed. "I dunno. I've never had problems with transportation. Gajeel said it's because I haven't matured as a dragon slayer, but I think it's because of my magic. I can't heal myself, but I think I can stop myself from getting sick. The only time I've ever been ill is when my magic has been really low. I guess only time will tell!" Wendy looked up at Lucy with the most beautiful smile and Lucy smiled in return.

"Well, if you are okay, and you don't mind, would you do me a favor?"

The young girl lit up at the prospect to give her assistance to the blonde that she looked to as an adoptive sister. "Sure!"

The two made their way to the back of the car where Lucy expected to find two miserable dragon slayers. Instead, Sting was looking out the window and Rogue appeared to be looking over some notes.

"Hey! What's up with you two? Why aren't you writhing around like the other idiots?" She stomped her foot. Why couldn't things ever go as she planned? She wanted to get Wendy to cast Troia on them so they would be grateful and talk to her. Now, she was lucky if she could get them to so much as look at her.

Luck seemed to be on her side as Sting lazily looked away from the window and looked her over. Lucy couldn't tell if the look he gave her was a leer or a sneer. She didn't like it either way and was about to tell him so but he decided to speak first.

"Is that how you wanted to find us? Rolling around on the floor and miserable? That's kind of bitchy, don't you think?"

Lucy's jaw dropped as she sent Wendy away to sit with the others. Just because the young girl had heard such language before didn't mean she needed to hear it now. "I came over here to help your worthless hides. I wanted to talk to you about some important stuff, but if you refuse to be civil, I'll just-"

Rogue cut her off with a long suffering sigh and closed his book. "He's just hungover. Please sit Lucy. This is an excellent opportunity to get a few things straightened out before we get into town."

Lucy reluctantly sat next to Sting so she could talk face to face with Rogue. "First off, how are you guys okay?"

Sting blew out a breath that fogged the window and shook a bag that was attached to his belt. "These."

"Yes," the shadow slayer expounded. "We were given an allotment of magical pills by the magic council. They knew we would, in all likelihood, have to travel with you and did not want you to be vulnerable during those times. These are superior to actual magic spells since they are ingested instead of cast outside our bodies. We should never grow resistant to the pills and they last quite a bit longer as well."

"That was pretty forward thinking of them," Lucy huffed. "I wish I could get my hands on a few of them for the Fairy Tail dragon slayers. Traveling with them makes everyone miserable." Lucy rolled her eyes as Gray finally put Natsu out of his misery. "But enough about that, Have you guys thought about where you are going to stay while you're in town? I know some nice hotels that are close to my place and are n-"

She was cutoff again as the other blonde sat up and waved in her face. "Unacceptable. Were you even listening to what Lahar said? Even if we hadn't already bought a property, an off-site location would be against the agreement we made to protect you."

Rogue knew his partner was enjoying baiting the other wizard, and he could admit it to himself that the fish-like gaping motion Lucy was making was very funny indeed. However, he decided to fill her in before her imagination ran away with her. "Your apartment building has been appropriated for this mission. It is being remodeled as we speak to accommodate the three of us without too much intrusion into your personal space. It should be finished by this afternoon. One of us will be on the same floor with you while the other may take their leave or reside in the apartment below. This is non-negotiable. The extra room on your floor will be separated to maintain your privacy, but the door will never be locked. For your own protection we must have immediate access to you at any time during the day or night. We will attempt to minimize our presence in your daily life." At that, Rogue stopped and looked deeply into Lucy's eyes. "Unless you wish it otherwise."

For her part, the Celestial mage kept her calm on the surface, but inside she was a maelstrom of emotions. She was furious that all this had been done without her consent or input, but she also knew that the arrangement made sense. She had no idea what to make of Rogue's last statement and decided to dismiss it completely for the time being and focus on things she could deal with. "I appreciate your forethought in regards to my privacy. This is going to be weird enough as it is. Since you obviously don't need my help with housing arrangements, have you two figured out how you're going to do this with me?" When Rogue grinned and Sting actually laughed, Lucy knew she misspoke and turned a lovely shade of pink. "Oh for the love of…! I mean the whole bodyguard thing. Like are you going in shifts in days or hours and who is going on missions?" The pair were still very amused and not in least bit trying to hide it. "I give up, you two have the maturity of twelve year olds."

The dark dragon slayer stifled his laughter and grabbed her hand before she could leave. They both jumped as the now familiar spark passed between the two. The other blonde didn't seem to notice the change in the atmosphere and Rogue discreetly jerked his head at Lucy. She got the message loud and clear. _Not here, we'll talk about this later. _

Sting gazed back out at the quickly passing landscape. "We figured we would change off every 12 hours unless there was something else going on. Whoever's on duty when you go on a mission will go with you, again, unless something comes up or one of us has a particular interest in said mission." He blew out a breath before he closed his eyes. "Like _that_ would ever happen."

"You jerk!" Lucy tried to slug the arrogant ass when she felt a slight tug on her wrist . Rogue had never let her go. She looked at his face and saw a small frown appear. She wasn't sure if he was upset with her, with his partner, or with himself, but he quickly blanked his façade and released his grip.

"We can work out more of the details once we're all settled and have a chance to relax a little. I doubt your Master will be sending you on any missions for a short while. For the time being, please trust us Lucy, and know that we are going to be professionals and as unobtrusive as possible for the time we are together."

Once again, Lucy was at a loss for words. Rogue's demeanor had turned so cold and clinical in just a moment's time. Maybe he was just as much of an ass as Sting was, but did a better job hiding it. Whatever. "I'm going back with my friends, " the blonde stood and took a step away. "Unless you need anything else before we reach Magnolia?"

"We will escort you home once we have arrived at the station." Rogue was very firm with his instructions and dismissal. "That will be all for now."

She huffed and walked away, not once looking back.

Sting squinted one eye at his partner and sworn brother. "She's trouble."

Rogue tilted his head back and prepared for some quiet and rest. It would probably be the last rest he would have in some amount of time.

"Indeed."

* * *

**A/N: **I am truly sorry it took so long to get this chapter to anybody who s still reading. Holidays and life and I broke my freakin hand. Boo. And I was kind perturbed with the manga, but in the end, I love Fairy Tail and I really like my story. So here you are.

I plan on going back and changing some of Sting's attacks in To Claim a Dragon, but that is all I'm going to change. I started this story at the beginning of the Grand Magic Games, so a lot of stuff is straight up wrong, but we're going to go for A/U I guess? I am going to keep everybody's attacks and stuff as close as I can.

I hope everybody sticks with me, because this is going to be awesome. And epic. I am going to be fleshing out a lot of relationships and hopefully everybody will be as engrossed in this story as I am. Please review if you can and tell me what you think. I enjoy so much from hearing from everybody. And its awesome to read about speculation and pairings. ~sniff~ i LOVE YOU GUYS!

-_Miss Randi_


End file.
